motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am
Story The following takes place between 9:00am-10:00am 9:00am Rachel woke up. Juliet, I thought that you was dead said Rachel. Rachel’s girlfriend, Melinda Grossman woke up. I was on an Island said Juliet. Rachel was kissing Juliet. Melinda looked angry. Rachel stopped. In 3 years…I thought I would never see you again. Sorry Melinda, but she’s my sister said Rachel. 9:13am The Flame was over-flooding. Ben was already out the Flame, leaving Jack behind. Jack was searching for the computer. The Flame was exploding. Ben looked scared. Ben was runnin back to the Barracks. Where’s Mother’s body? asked Ben. We buried her at the ground here said Goodwin. We were saved by Desmond and Sayid said Ethan. 9:17am I’m so happy to see you said Rachel. Melinda was very jealous. What are you doing, sweetheart? asked Melinda who gave Rachel a kiss. Melinda was taking out her clothes in front of Juliet. Very sexy said Juliet. Do you want with me in the shower? No, said Juliet and did put her gun out her jacket and shot 3 times at Melinda. Why did you kill her? screamed Rachel. She was working for someone said Juliet. Juliet…said Melinda. Juliet and Rachel were looking at the mostly dead Melinda. I never liked you, Rachel. I did meet you in order from my boss, Alison. I used you, you fucking hot girl said Melinda. I’m dying said Melinda. If you want to survive, go to the King Marketel Hotel 4815 said Melinda. I love you Rachel said Melinda. 9:20am We have to go before it’s to late said Juliet. She used you said Juliet. I will go with you, but I will send a police car to our home. Where should we living? asked Rachel. Rachel was calling Gregory Iklam, a man from the police. Gregory, we know you will trying to find us, but you have to go to my home, to take a dead body. Juliet and I didn’t we kill him said Rachel. Good, now we have to go said Juliet. Juliet and Rachel were runnin. King Marketel Hotel 4815. We have no money said Juliet. Oh...my God said Rachel. We got nothing to eat said Juliet. There are 4 guards at each door. In the next doors are 20 guards. I think I know what we should doing said Juliet. Gregory was at the home from Rachel. We abandoned this, after we found evidence what happened. Also try to find out, where they are said Gregory. 9:38am We have to get a plan said Juliet. I have a gun, or I have to kill someone said Juliet. I can’t still believe she betrayed us said Rachel. I got something boss. There are some secret papers here from a Helena Gimmi said Gregory. Helena Gimmi? I found her name boss. She has been killed earlier, a few hours ago. She and 20 agents were killed in an explosion caused by…said the agent. Juliet Burke said Gregory. Bot the explosion was caused to get away, also Alexander Clark was killed said Gregory. That was because of Ranjina Hamir, who worked earlier this day with…said the agent. Juliet Burke said Gregory. 9:45am Juliet and Rachel were at a plane place. Here we should get take a plane said Juliet. Which plane? asked Rachel. But what should we doing with the plane? Landing? asked Rachel. We have 13 minutes said Juliet. Ben was still confused if Jack was dead. Jack, who made it out the Flame was on the ground, wounded. Jack was slowly walking. Need some food said Jack. 9:49am Juliet was hiding herself. Levi, this plane is fixed. I need some rest said George. That’s alright, you can have your dinner said Levi. Come said Juliet. Juliet and Rachel opened slowly the door. Yes, we can go said Juliet. Juliet was boarding the plane with Rachel and was flying. Rachel and Juliet were going away and Levi was runnin after them. 9:52am Juliet and Rachel were at the hotel and were putting the plane there. Come we have to go via this Hatch said Juliet. Room 4815 said Rachel. There are guards everywhere said Juliet. There’s a way to get a card said Juliet. Juliet was standing in the shower. Hello, handsome said Juliet. Juliet came back, I have to card from Jenny Patt. Juliet and Rachel were at the room. Here it is said Juliet. Gregory was at the hotel. Let us in said Gregory. Yes, sir said a guard. There’s a crime here said a policeman. An innocent woman has been killed in the showers said a police man. Again…Juliet Burke involved said Gregory. I think there’s something. She’s on the wrong moment at the wrong place said Gregory. Juliet opened the door. Rachel and Juliet were in the room. Who’s there? asked a woman. It was Carmen Prescott, a famous woman with a whore named Sylvia Lopez. What is going on? asked Carmen. Gregory was at the room. Here it is said Gregory. Sylvia Lopez and Carmen Prescott, what to they have the same. Juliet’s famous favourite one is Carmen Prescott. It’s a conspiracy, and we need to take them down said Gregory. 10:00am Trivia *This story is called also Rachel Part 2. *Ranjina is mentioned, but doesn't appeared, also Kate didn't appeared. Category:Season 1 Episodes